Halloween
by concurso.cdm20188
Summary: historias concursando, sujetas a derechos de autor
1. Chapter 1

historia sujeta a derechos de autor

autor: Juliette Rozen

participa en el concurso de facebook de la pagina CDM. LOS PERSONAJES DE LA HISTORIA NO PERTENECEN AL AUTOR PERO SI EL CONTENIDO DE LA HISTORIA.

ESPEJITO ESPEJITO.

No me había dado cuenta cuanto tiempo me encontraba corriendo por los pasillos de la universidad, mi respiración agitada, se combinaba con las lagrimas que corrían por mis mejillas, entre mi frenética carrera, varias veces me tropecé, y estuve a punto de caer, pero no podía parar, cada vez los pasillos se volvían mas y mas oscuros, sentía gritos por todos lados todo por la fiesta temática que se le ocurrió hacer a Rosa con Alexy. Pare mi carrera colocando mis manos sobre las rodillas, estire mi brazo para toparme con la fría pared, me apoye cansada, mi disfraz de bruja, no me cubria del fino viento, que se colaba por las ventanas de aquellos interminables pasillos.

No entendí como había podido correr con semejaste vestuario, mi disfraz consistía en zapatos con tacones medias bicolor rojas rayadas con líneas negras, mi vestido me llegaba sobre las rodillas, un frondoso tutu de color negro y un corpiño de color rojo intenso en el medio y en los costados de color negro, tenia guantes hasta sobre mis codos de color negro, mi cabello liso y suelto, mi gorro típico de bruja de un rojo sangre.

-Por favor que todo se haya acabado- susurre mientras mi espalda tocaba la fría pared, me deslice suavemente hasta sentir el frio suelo, pero mis ojos se abrieron de golpe al escuchar.

-Espejito, espejito ¿ a quien tenemos aquí?- su voz era tenebrosa, podía sentir casi que se tragaba mi propia respiración. -¡OH! – exclamo con sorpresa – pero si es mi pequeña y amada Sucrette- la tormenta, se hacia mas estrepitosa, un fuerte rayo ilumino todo a su alrededor, y lo vi.

Castiel estaba desorbitado, en su mano tenia una pequeña navaja, vestia de pantalón negro, un poleron rojo con rayas negras, podía ver como lamia aquella navaja, podían ser pequeñas gotas de sangre tal vez.

Sentí como se acercaba a mi, mientras yo intentaba ponerme de pie, y pronto sentí como me arrincono entre la fría pared mi cuerpo y es suyo.

-Castiel por favor- intentaba decir evitando que me viera nerviosa

\- ¿Castiel? El no esta, murió y ahora te iras a encontrar con el- su voz sonaba tenebrosa, y una risa maniática podía oir, salir de el.

Como pude lo empuje y comencé a correr, sentía como corria atrás de mi y gritaba

-CORRE LO QUE QUIERAS PERO ESTA VEZ NO TE ESCAPARAS SUCRETTE- sentí el miedo correr por mi cuerpo…

Logre encontrar una salida, empuje la puerta como pude provocando que callera al húmedo suelo, torciéndome el tobillo, comencé a sentir como me tomaba de uno de mis pies y me arrastraba adentro de aquel pasillo…

-AYUDAAAAAAAAA- comencé a gritar mientras trataba de zafarme de su agarre,

-NADIE TE ESCUCHARA, POR QUE NADIE YA EXISTE- grito aun mas loco… entre tanto jaleo callo sobre mi…

Con una se sus manos agarro fuerte las mías, mientras alzaba la navaja- Cas…castiel no- suplique, mientras se silenciaba con la fuerte tormenta de pronto comenzó a recuperar la cordura, soltó mis manos y pude ver como se sostenía, su cabeza mientras aun estaba sobre mi, gritando.

Tome valor, y toque su cara – castiel vuelve- sentí como mis manos se bañaban de un liquido cristalino.

-lo siento- susurro mientras se levantaba y comenzaba a gritar - ¡VETE, SAL DE AQUÍ ANTES QUE YO… AHHHHHH- trate de levantarme pero no basto el se abalanzo sobre mi – Tu no te iras- susurraba en mi oído mientras calla mis gritos. De pronto sentí como un liquido tibio salía de mi cuerpo, cai al húmedo suelo, mientras veía a castiel caer a mi lado… Todo se nublo de un momento a otro mis ojos se cerraron…

…..

Sentí como agitaban mi cuerpo y gritaban mi nombre, era castiel quien me sostenía mientras aun estaba en la cama ¿Esperen en la cama? Mire a mi alrededor y vi el traje que rosa había creado para mi y castiel colgados detrás de la puerta, me senté sobre la cama asustada, dándome cuenta que aun estábamos con nuestros pijamas.

-¿Qué dia es hoy?- le pregunte un poco exaltada

\- tranquila, sucrette aun no es Halloween estamos a vísperas- sonrió y me tranquilice me acurruque a su lado y supe que había sido un sueño un muy mal sueño.

Castiel se apego ami, sentí su mano recorrer mi cuerpo, subiendo de mi cintura hasta el cuello y de pronto me susurro

-Sucrette- mientras besaba su cuello

-Castiel- susurre

-Espejito …. Espejito- abrí mis ojos grandes mientras sentí como me inmovilizaba….

Fin ¿?


	2. Chapter 2

historia sujeta a derechos de autor

autor: Decretum

participa en el concurso de facebook de la pagina CDM. LOS PERSONAJES DE LA HISTORIA NO PERTENECEN AL AUTOR PERO SI EL CONTENIDO DE LA HISTORIA.

El plato especial

El sentido del olfato de Lynn se hizo presente con sólo ver el gigantesco festín que se encontraba frente a ella con todo tipo de postres exquisitos para su extravagante paladar. La verdad es que ni ella misma tenía la menor idea de cómo había llegado allí, a aquel lugar que de forma única se podía hallar dentro de sus sueños más preciados.

¿Sería otra de esas fantasías oníricas con las que ella se relamía los labios cada vez que se iba a la cama?

Pero ya no importaba nada más que el peculiar sonido que provocaba su estómago vacío, la ansiosa Lynn observaba cada plato con una devoción fija en la pradera de sus ojos por lo que sus piernas se movieron tan rápidamente hacia el primer asiento que se encontrara a tan pocos centímetros de su persona. ¿Alguien podía asegurarle de que en realidad estaba pisando tierra en ese preciso instante? Entonces una vez pensó que aquello ya no tenía interés, y ya estando lista con el amor ligado al tenedor y cuchillo en mano, sólo le quedaba por disfrutar la inigualable cena que mantendría para siempre en su memoria. Y dentro de ella.

Tatuada en cada poro de su piel, de su corazón, de su alma. Ella era tan adicta a los dulces que no le importaría morirse de repente por una intoxicación, de alguna manera todo lo que existía frente a su campo visual giraba en torno al inexplicable y extraño sentimiento que era el amor.

'' ¿A qué hora vendrían a deleitarla con el exuberante plato especial?'' Se preguntaba mientras se relamía las comisuras de sus labios después de ingerir la entrada ligera cuyo sabor le resultaba tan peculiar y maravilloso que, con un par de ojos que no podían creer que todo lo que estaba observando la hacían sentir tan completa, no pudo parar con cada sensación que recibía hasta terminar casi todo el banquete especial que había estado minutos antes sobre la mesa.

Ahora sólo faltaba la sublime obra maestra convertida en postre, el exuberante plato especial que ella había estado esperando desde que el primer trozo fue digerido en su interior.

A Lynn le encantaban tanto los dulces.

Pero, como quien no espera lo que deja a uno con la mandíbula hasta el suelo, era la ausencia de su amado cantante. ¿Por qué él no lo estaba disfrutando también junto a ella?

Su preciosa melena rojiza, la cual anhelaba la invitada encerrarla dentro de un contenedor para apreciar tan magnífica creación las veces que sea necesario para sentirse completa, daría el toque perfecto con ese tono a néctar carmesí para endulzar la velada de la manera en la que Lynn siempre había ideado en la libertad de sus sueños.

En su mente, sólo cabía lugar para una cosa, los dulces.

El semblante de la señorita, con el color a pradera impregnado en sus esferas oculares, decayó un poco al darse cuenta de que el famoso cantautor de Crowstorm no se encontraba allí para extasiarse también con el exuberante plato especial que aún no llegaba. ¿Pero cuál era la razón de semejante demora?

La tristeza marcada en sus facciones se intensificaba con sólo el mero hecho de pensar lo que había pasado tras los últimos días, un rumor se había esparcido entre lo que llamaban ''sociedad'' provocando que sus ingresos cayeran en picada, las ventas en los conciertos que daba por todo Paris resultaron un fracaso rotundo después de que una porción del mundo se enterara de que había violado sin piedad ninguna a una menor.

¿Ya mencioné yo que era exuberante? Ellos no tenían ni la más mínima idea de lo que sus lenguas de víboras soltaban como veneno al exterior, ¿qué culpa tenía él si sólo había entregado amor?

La noticia causó en la población parisina como un bombardeo de gente que, sin tener otra cosa más importante que hacer en sus vidas, dañaban cada precioso póster pegado en cada rincón de la capital para que esa masa reducida —inservible en todas las letras consideraba la invitada— tuviera idea de su nacimiento, del nombre que había creado para el legado que tocaría el corazón de muchos jóvenes alucinados con su música.

¿Ya mencioné yo de que el exuberante plato especial aún no le servían sobre la mesa?

Aquello dejó de pasar después de que los medios lo destruyeran hasta lo último de sus cenizas, Lynn no entendía el porqué de tanto revuelo en la vida de su amado si a ella le había encantado a más no poder deleitarse con el frío abdomen del cantante —al igual que con los dulces—, tan bien marcado que parecía ser una réplica del mismísimo Zeus. ¿Acaso su amor se había convertido en pecado? Ella con tan sólo sus quince años ya se consideraba una mujer hecha y derecha, pensó hasta que quizás su único objetivo en la vida era amarlo en todas las formas posibles que existieran, porque en el instante que sus ojos se encontraron bajo las cálidas luces de su camerino…

Supo que no había marcha atrás y se perdieron, a la luz de la luna llena en todo su esplendor, en el cuerpo del otro bajo la comodidad de su propia cama.

¿Por qué la sociedad daba la impresión de convertirse en un ente que no comprendía el amor que había florecido en lo más profundo de sus corazones? Su mente aún recordaba las palabras que él había pronunciado con su inigualable voz celestial, ¿acaso estaba dudando?

''—Disculpa, pero no creo que estemos haciendo lo correcto.

Lynn no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, en su pecho algo se había paralizado hasta volverse añicos por completo. Unas palabras tan infames no podían ser procesadas jamás por sus oídos, por todo lo que ella había preparado para el fantástico futuro que se arrodillaba ante sus pies. De ninguna manera, en ese preciso instante lanzó un juramento al aire de que su amado no volvería a repetir equivalente blasfemia mientras ella quedara con vida.

—¿Y quién asigna lo que está correcto y lo que está mal? Si no te estás de acuerdo con esto, y crees que es mejor parar como lo estás haciendo ahora con mi corazón ya marchito, no me dejas otra opción. Pero nunca te olvides de una cosa, lo más importante que puedes tener en tu vida, el mero hecho de que yo te quiero mucho.''

Lo que tanto había esperado apareció sobre la mesa de repente, como por arte de magia diría ella al igual que todo lo demás. Sus relucientes ojos verdes se acercaron con determinación para observar a detalle la maravilla que tenía frente a ella, más que exuberante, el sabor de ese trozo que había probado parecía provenir de otro mundo.

¿Existía algo en su vida que valdría igual que todo este tesoro?

Entonces, como una iluminación, se dio cuenta de algo al tomar de nuevo el tenedor en sus manos. Algo que daba sentido a TODO.

La cabeza descompuesta de su amado sabía tan bien como una jarra de miel vertida sobre una torre de pancakes, tenía razón al sentir que el amor iba ligado a todo lo que su extravagante paladar iba probando desde el momento que se sentó allí. Los hechos que habían transcurrido antes del gran festín se volvieron lúcidos en su mente, y una gran sonrisa de satisfacción se reflejaba en las comisuras de sus labios al recordar cómo sus manos habían convertido su fascinante cuerpo en una deliciosa obra de arte. Ahora cubiertas de crema, ella no podía parar hasta acabárselo todo y eso la hacía sentir tan feliz.

Su cara, sus dedos, su boca; Lynn saboreaba cada bocado con la lengua como lo había hecho con su propio Castiel ya fallecido en el sótano. Para que nadie le hiciera daño, para que no volviera a sentir temor en lo profundo de su pecho nunca más, para que nadie lo arrebatara de su lado, con su brillante ingenio lo había planeado todo y la verdad es que sentía a la mar de complacida ya que los dulces simplemente le encantaban.

—Mi amado, quédate para siempre dentro de mí, ¿Está bien? Yo te querré como a ninguna otra persona, para no ser destrozado, no ser robado, aquí es el lugar perfecto para que te pueda proteger.

En ese preciso instante alguien había tocado a la puerta y Lynn se fue corriendo a abrirla ya que se encontraba dentro de su propia casa, al girar el picaporte se encontró con unos niños disfrazados sosteniendo sus calabazas de plástico tendidas hacia ella. ¿Acaso hoy era…?

—¡Dulce o truco! —exclamaron todos al unísono.

—Discúlpenme —dijo ella, sin ningún vaivén expresado en su voz y los hoyuelos de sus mejillas se alzaron debido a la gigantesca, estupefaciente y macabra sonrisa que en su semblante reflejaba sin dudar una milésima de segundo— pero ya me lo he comido todo.

FIN.


End file.
